A person or user (“user”) may conduct communications in a variety of ways. For example, the user may conduct telephone calls via a home phone, work phone, and/or mobile phone. As the user changes location, the most appropriate way to reach that user may vary. For example, the user may be reached only at a mobile phone while on travel, or only at an office phone while at work. Typically, the user must individually configure multiple sets of call forwarding rules for each of his phones separately.
Unfortunately, maintaining multiple sets of call forwarding rules is difficult and prone to error. For example, although conventional systems allow a user to specify and associate multiple telephone devices with a particular number, the user must configure sets of rules to specify an order in which to try each number, such as a home number, and then a mobile phone number. However, the user may change locations frequently over a period of time and, thus, the user must frequently modify their call forwarding rules. This may cause one or more sets of call forwarding rules to become obsolete. In addition, the user may forget to update one or more sets of their call forwarding rules. The user may be unaware that telephone calls are being forwarded to an inappropriate location. Accordingly, the user may not receive one or more of their telephone calls.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide methods and apparatus which overcome these and other shortcomings of the prior art.